Phan: Just Another Phanfiction
by fangirl-problems-yaknow
Summary: Dan and Phil have a pancake making contest, and wouldn't you expect it, they find out that there is no way to live without one another. But even though their love and their friendship is obvious, there is still difficulties ahead.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Dan sat on the couch, scrolling through tumblr, waiting on Phil to get out of the shower. He and Phil were going to make another collab video as some of their fans had asked for, which was going to be of them having a pancake cook off. Dan was excited. He always loved making videos with Phil, not only because they were best friends, but because they worked so well together. He and Phil always joked about how they were like video soulmates.

Dan sipped his coffee, still scrolling through tumblr, and he just so happen to scroll past a Phan picture. He stopped and looked at it, and couldn't help but think it was just so adorable.

It was a drawn gif, and it started as him, sitting on a chair, looking awfully sad. Then, Gif Phil sat down beside him, saw how unhappy he was, and ask Gif Dan what was wrong. Gif Dan just said "I'm just sad." Gif Phil, looked down at his feet and thought a moment, then he reach from behind him and pulled out a flower crown and placed it on Gif Dan's head, and then put one on his own head. Gif Dan's smiled a small smile, and Gif Phil hugged him and said "I love you Dan. Be happy." Gif Dan's face turned red with surprise, then he smiled and hugged Gif Phil, saying "I love you too, Phil."

"Aw," real Dan said as the gif finished. He smiled a little and clicked to save the little image. Just as it saved, Dan heard Phil come out of the bathroom. He walked into the living room, towel in his hand, drying his hair.

"On tumblr?" He asked, sitting beside Dan. Dan notice he was wearing Dan's favorite shirt of Phil's, the one with the little lion, and Dan's skinny jeans. He couldn't help but think Phil looked adorable, with his messy wet hair and out fit.

"Aren't I always?" Dan said, stirring his thoughts back to reality.

"True." Phil said as he stretched out his legs, wiggling his toes in his socks.

"You about ready to make a video?" Dan asked.

"Do we have to today?" Phil replied, his head on the back of the couch, and his eyes closed.

Dan couldn't help but think of how cute he was. "Yes, you were the one who put it on twitter that we would, noodle head."

Dan put his laptop on the table and smack Phil's knee as he stood up. "Come on, sunshine. Let's go make pancakes."

Phil grunted, but sat up and rubbed his eyes, then followed Dan into the kitchen.

They set up the camera and were making a video in no time at all.

"Hey guys!" Dan said to the camera as he stood next to Phil in front of the stove. "As you all asked we are doing a Pancake Show Down!" Dan wiggled his fingers and Phil chuckled.

"In this 'showdown'," Phil said, picking up a pan, "we will try to cook the better pancake in under 10 minutes. Whoever wins gets to tell the other person what to do for a whole week."

"Rules are: there are no ruuuules," Dan said, and pumped his fist in the air.

"Alright, let's get started!" Phil turned toward the stove and got his pancake batter ready.

"Ready."

"Set."

"Go!"

They started baking in a wild frenzy, mixing and adding and putting stuff in their pans. Phil bumped his elbow into Dan's and made him spill his batter on the counter while he was pouring it, and Phil chuckled.

"Oh yeah?" Dan jokingly huffed. He took some flour and threw it on Phil's still damp hair.

"Hey! I just got a bath, you ass!" Phil laughed, then he bumped Dan with his shoulder, proceeding to laugh and hurriedly tried to finish cooking his pancake.

Dan laughed and couldn't stop. "You looked like you've aged 40 years!" He had to pause making his pancake and he bent over, laughing.

"'Cause you put bloody flour in my hair, noodle brain!" Phil replied, still laughing and baking. "Done!"

"What?" Dan said, finally making his laugher subside a bit.

"I'm done, you perp. While you were laughing at my now snow white hair, I finished. Guess whose a slave for a week?" Phil wiggled his eye brows and took a bite out of his almost burnt-on-one-side pancake.

"Damnit." Dan muttered and grinned at the camera. Phil pumped his fist in the air while looking at the camera.

"And now you see who can make a better pancake faster. Oh and Dan, yours is burning."

Dan turned to see that his was, indeed, burning on the stove. He cursed and turned off the stove and then moved the pan to a cool eye.

Phil laughed, and then looked back at the camera. "Well," he said, "that's it for this video guys."

"Click subscribe right here to subscribe to my channel," Dan said, pointing at the air above his head, "and click here to subscribe to Phil's channel."

Dan poked Phil on the butt, and Phil chuckled. "Thanks Dan." He took another bite of his pancake and Dan felt his heart jump from how adorable Phil looked with his flour-white hair and his messy hands.

He moved to the camera and turned it off, trying to get thoughts out of his mind. Why was his heart fluttering? It was just Phil.

"Think they'll like it?" Phil said, leaning against the counter, still eating his pancake with his hands.

"I think they will." Dan said, brushing his hands on his jeans, leaving white marks on his pants. He cursed again and said, "I need to go change."

"Same here." Phil said. "And I need another bath." He pointed to his head, and they both laughed.

"Well, come on old man." Dan said playfully, and moved toward the door.

Phil put his pancake back in the now cool pan, and moved toward the door with Dan. Suddenly, he slipped on batter that had fallen on the floor. Dan, being close to him, caught him.

"Woah," they both said. Dan helped Phil settle back on his feet, looking at the floor to make sure there wasn't any more batter. He looked up and noticed his hands were still on Phil's hips, and Phil's on his shoulders. Phil looked up and looked Dan in the eye with a look of soft surprise.

The eye contact lasted a full 3 seconds, and then Dan cleared his throat and said "That was a close one."

He dropped his hands from Phil's waist and Phil put his arms down from Dan's shoulders.

"Yeah, thanks." he said, looking around on the floor, then back at Dan. "Come on, lets go change."

They shuffled out of the kitchen, and Dan went to his room and Phil went to the bathroom.

"Hey, you wanna help me edit the video later today?" Phil said, standing in the bathroom door way.

"Sure," Dan said, relieved their eye contact was already forgotten.

"Okay cool." Phil said, and then closed the door to the bathroom, and a few seconds later, Dan heard the water going, and then he went into his room. He closed the door and leaned against it, and put his head in his hands, trying to get the butterflies in his stomach to calm down. When they finally did, Dan changed his pants to some sweat pants and went to get his laptop, bringing it back to his room. He opened it, and went to his files and looked at the Phan gif picture again. He sighed, closed his laptop, and laid down to take a nap, Gif Dan and Phil still in his mind as he fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**: _Hey guys! Thanks so much for reading! This is actually my first fanfic, so please don't judge to harshly /)-(\ if you like, you can follow me on tumblr (my tumblr name is xxcrownthemorticiansdaughterxx) and I can update on when I post another fic. I also post stuff about youtubers, bands, and my life junk. C: Again, thanks for reading, guys, its greatly appreciated. I love you all! 3_

Chapter 2

Phil lay in his bed, his room completely dark. His brain had been keeping him up, not wanting to stop thinking of the day he just went through. He kept thinking of Dan. He thought about when Dan caught him in the kitchen that morning. He could have sworn he saw a hint of-well he didn't know what - in Dan's eyes. He felt his chest contrast thinking about it, just as it had did when he and Dan locked eyes.

He shook his head. What was he thinking? He couldn't have feelings for Dan. Or, could he?...

'No,' he thought sternly to himself. 'I absolutely do not have feelings for Dan. Dan is my best friend.. Not my crush.'

He sighed to himself and rolled over on his left side, facing the wall.

'Face it, Phil,' his brain told him. 'You love him.'

Phil rolled to his left side, squeezing his eyes shut tightly.

'But even if I do love him, he doesn't love me.'

'Did you even see that look in his eyes when he looked at you? He has to have feelings for you.'

Phil sighed again and rolled to his back, taking the heel of his hands and rubbed his eyes roughly. He dropped them to his side and whispered out loud, "Even if he did like me, there's no way to know unless he tells me."

He lay in silence for a moment, staring up at the black ceiling.

Then, he heard his door open, and a small whisper say, "Phil?"

Phil sat up on his elbows and saw the dark figure of Dan in the doorway.

"Yeah?" He whispered back, the butterflies flittering in his stomach.

"Um...," Dan began, and Phil saw him shake his head. "Never mind, its stupid..."

"No, Dan, please tell me," Phil said in his soft voice, sitting up.

Dan sighed, still standing with his head in the doorway. "I just.. I had a bad dream. Its stupid, I know, I didn't mean to bother you..."

"Oh Dan." Phil said, his heart melting. "Its not stupid."

"It is, I'm sorry for waking you. I'm a grown man, I shouldn't be bugging you about dreams..." Dan's voice got really soft, and Phil could hear the embarrassment in his voice.

"No, you didn't wake me up, Dan. I actually can't sleep either."

"Really? I'm sorry Phil."

Suddenly, Phil had a brilliant idea. "You wanna sleep in here with me tonight?"

"Really?" Dan said. Phil could tell there was a change in his voice, and he smiled.

"Yeah. You can keep the bed warm and make sure I don't sleep walk again." Phil chuckled.

"Well.. Okay. If its okay with you."

"It is."

Dan shuffled into the room, and Phil scooted over and held up the blanket for him. Dan crawled in and the both turned toward the wall, their backs were touching. Once Dan settled in, he yawned and pulled the covers over his shoulders. Phil noticed he had on sweat pants and no shirt.

'He must be cold,' he thought absent mindedly.

"Goodnight Phil." Dan said sheepishly.

"Goodnight Dan." Phil said as his heart leaped in his chest.

'Stop that you rotten thing,' he thought to himself.

They both laid there for about half an hour, and then Phil could feel Dan's breathing slow. Phil's heart leaped again.

He stretched out his legs, but when he did, it took the blanket off of Dan's shoulders. Phil didn't notice until he felt Dan's body shiver.

'Oh no, he's cold,' he thought, looking over his shoulder to see that Dan's were exposed. He rolled over to face Dan, and pulled the blanket to his shoulders. As he did, he felt his shoulders, and he couldn't help but think at how soft they were. His hand under the cover, he lightly stroked Dan's shoulders, and he felt an unbearable love course through him.

'Well, he's asleep.. maybe he won't mind if I..' Phil thought as he scooted closer to Dan's sleeping form. He put his chest to Dan's back and his feet were touching Dan's. He put his arm over Dan's waist, taking Dan's hand, and then nuzzled his face into Dan's neck. Phil couldn't help but feel butterflies in his stomach as he thought, 'This feels so right.' So, with Dan in his arms, feeling warm, he relaxed body against Dan's, and he finally managed to fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Auther's Note:** sorry this took so flipping long you guys, my internet has been all wakky for over a week now .-. But any who, here ya go!

Follow me on tumblr ( . ) and on twitter ( ayeitsafangirl) for updates and junk! I love you guys! C:

Chapter 3

Dan woke in Phil's room, and noticed it was dark. He checked the clock on the table: 4:27. Then, Dan felt something on his waist, and he turned to see it was Phil's arm, casually thrown over him. Phil was snuggled up close to his back, still asleep.

Dan's heart leaped in his chest. Phil looked so peaceful. Then the matter dawned on him: Phil had his arm over Dan, and he was cuddling him.

'Maybe he did it in his sleep. No big deal.' He thought, but the butterflies in his stomach and heart wouldn't die down.

Dan sighed and rolled back over. He just wanted to go back to sleep in Phil's arms.

He heard Phil yawn and then sigh. He felt him softly nuzzle his face in between his shoulder blades, and pull him closer to his chest in his sleep.

Dan couldn't take it. He felt his heart might explode.

'Its just him dream cuddling. Nothing more. Put your tits away.' Dan mentally hit himself. But still, he could feel his chest grow tight with emotion.

He rolled over very carefully to face Phil, and saw that Phil's face was at chest length.

'Aw, he's so...' Dan thought, searching through his brain for the right word, '..Perfect.'

He couldn't help himself; he slid one arm under Phil's head and he put the other on his shoulders. Holding Phil, he put his face on the top of his head, knowing his hair smelled of fruit. He sighed, feeling peaceful.

Then, he panicked. What if Phil woke up in Dan's arms, and thought something bad. What would he do?

But, his thoughts were too late; Phil began to stir in his arms.

Dan had no idea what to do. 'Quick, act like you're asleep!' His brain shouted. He complied and closed his eyes as he heard Phil moan. Dan felt him reach up to rub sleep out of his eyes, only to stop when Dan's arm blocked his way.

'Idiot!' Dan screamed in his head, forcing his face to be completely still. 'How could you be so stupid!?'

'Stay relaxed, maybe he'll think you did it in his sleep like he did. His arm is around you so..' Dan began to relax a bit with this new thought.

Phil, confused, opened his eyes. He realized Dan was asleep, with his arm thrown over Phil's shoulder, and his head buried in Phil's hair. Phil looked up and saw Dan's face was centimeters from his, their noses almost touching.

Phil thought he looked so peaceful, but on the inside Dan was freaking out, his mind racing.

Phil, wishing he never had to move, closed his eyes. He sighed, and very carefully lifted Dan's arms from his shoulders.

Dan's heart sank. 'He thinks I'm a freak.'

But, to Dan's surprise, as Phil started to sit up some, the hand that was on Dan's waist started to move up and down his back, slowly and gently scratching his back. The he felt Phil lean toward him and put his forehead to the side of Dan's head. Then, he began to get off the bed.

'Wait.. what does that mean? What.. What just happened?' Dan's mind filled with questions as Phil left the bed.

Before Phil left the room, he pulled the blanket back up Dan's shoulders, and felt his soft hair for a few seconds. Then, he leaned down and kissed Dan's ear.

As he turned to leave, he sighed and shook his head. 'What am I doing?' he thought. Had Dan been awake, he would think he was a freak. 'I guess its a good thing Dan is a deep sleeper.'

He left the room, closing the door. As his mind felt a bit more lifted from his actions, yet even more confused. Dan's mind felt heavier, but, he had less confusion. Phil, his Phil, liked him.

'But how,' he thought as he sat up in Phil's bed, rubbing his temple, 'am I going to tell Phil that I know, and that I like him too?' He put his head in his hands thinking.

Then, he had a plan. Dan smiled. 'Perfect.'


	4. 4(I'm sorry)

I'm sorry guys.. I won't be on here anymore. :( its becoming difficult to focas to get on here. I'm moving to the app called Wattpad, though, which should be easier for me to upload on.. My name on there is ayeitsafangirl, and i will be puttibg this story on there..I love you guys so much! Please forgive me :c


End file.
